


Bolle di sapone

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si chiama Donna e, sinceramente, potrebbe chiamarsi in qualsiasi altro modo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolle di sapone

A cinque anni Donna non sa ancora scrivere correttamente il suo nome completo, a meno che la mano di papà non guidi la sua sul foglio e raddrizzi in corsa le sue lettere pencolanti. Il nome è abbastanza facile, ma i due cognomi con il trattino sono impossibili, e se non fosse per la pazienza di papà, Donna avrebbe già rinunciato da un pezzo.

Persistenza e concentrazione non le mancano, ma scrivere sembra un’inutile tortura (un pezzetto di lingua tra i denti, uno sbaffo di penna sulla guancia, i capelli in due codine rosse a sghimbescio, riccioli che sfuggono di qua e di là), e soltanto la pazienza divertita di papà le impedisce di divincolarsi giù dalla sedia e scappare in giardino, dalla sua invenzione lasciata a metà ieri sera, prima di andare a letto.

Donna ama inventare e vivere avventure quanto odia star ferma e seduta, magari a _scrivere_. Ci vorranno ancora un paio di anni prima che i due parametri inizino a livellarsi e la lettura diventi un’operazione quasi piacevole, se non una compagnia non del tutto sgradita in un giorno di pioggia.

Al primo posto, però, ci saranno sempre le invenzioni.

La mamma non riesce a trattenere un sorriso involontario ogni volta che sente la parola ‘invenzione’, e tra Donna e papà, il risultato è che la mamma sorride piuttosto spesso.

Ecco, disegnare è già diverso, è già meno noioso che _scrivere_ , e la fiorente produzione artistica di Donna ha un che di impressionista, quando non omaggia la mamma di ritratti raggianti e sbilenchi.

Un altro soggetto preferito è papà che lavora sul furgone blu con le stelline adesive sui finestrini posteriori.

Le stelline le ha attaccate lei durante l’ultimo viaggio, e si illuminano al buio. Ha passato molte notti di viaggio stesa sul suo lettino in fondo al furgone, osservando le stelle luminescenti sui finestrini, e quelle vere, tanto più lontane nel cielo nero. I ricordi sono confusi, le tante notti sono fuse in una, e nella memoria le resterà sempre un unico lungo viaggio sotto le stelle, nel furgone blu, le voci tranquille di mamma e papà.

Papà lavora sul furgone di domenica mattina, come oggi. Si alza presto, e lascia entrare il gatto, e va a prendere i giornali, e prepara la colazione. Si alza sempre presto, e la mamma dorme sempre mezz’ora in più, si nasconde sotto le coperte quando lui tira le tende e lascia entrare la luce. Lui le dice sempre ‘sorgi e splendi, Rose Tyler’, e Donna ha iniziato a ripeterlo prima di saperne il significato.

A Donna è sempre piaciuto osservare papà mentre lavora, che sia il furgone o qualsiasi altro oggetto casalingo bisognoso di riparazioni. Mentre smanetta con chiavi inglesi e cacciaviti (lamentandosi a volte della tecnologia del ventunesimo secolo, ma questo Donna lo capisce solo molto più avanti), infilato a metà nel cofano, o sotto il furgone, e tutto lordo di grasso, papà parla da solo, o con il furgone, o con gli attrezzi.

“Finito!” dice papà, e l’esclamazione la riporta mestamente al foglio a righe larghe sul quale è riuscita fortunosamente a scrivere il suo nome tre, quattro, cinque volte. Ogni volta le lettere sono un po’ meno storte, ma Donna fa comunque una smorfietta contrariata.

“Basta scrivere,” bofonchia, e poi si illumina tutta, osserva papà con aria speranzosa. “Vuoi vedere la mia invenzione?”

Papà le accarezza i capelli, e risponde “certo”, e poi dice “allons-y” e se la carica in spalla, e Donna si aggrappa felice a cavalluccio e ripete “allons-y”.  L’ha ripetuto da molto prima di sapere che fosse francese.

In giardino Donna svela la sua invenzione con la dovuta pompa e circostanza. Ha le farfalle nello stomaco, perché papà si è seduto sulla panchina verde per guardare, con le mani in tasca e un po’ attento, un po’ sorridente, e deve andare tutto bene.

È veramente semplice comunque, costruire una macchina per le bolle di sapone. Molto più facile che scrivere il proprio nome su una riga dritta. Basta un asciugacapelli, e una bottiglietta di plastica vuota, e un po’ di sapone e una cannuccia per le bibite.

Il giardino si riempie di grappoli di bolle translucide, opalescenti. Uno sciame si infrange sul bucato appena steso, ogni singola bolla esplode lasciandosi dietro un piccolo sbuffo di sapone. Un’altra falange di bolle ordinate come soldatini va a bussare alla finestra di Donna, al piano di sopra. Alcune entrano per una ricognizione, e non tornano indietro.

Una scoppia sul naso di papà, che scoppia a ridere deliziato, la lingua appoggiata contro i denti,  e una entra in cucina, sorprende mamma che beve il caffè, la invita a venir fuori in giardino, ma un grosso grappolo di bollicine irrequiete come molecole instabili prende quota e si allontana a tutta birra verso l’azzurro.

Papà se la tira in braccio, la bacia sui riccioli, la stringe le dice ‘molto bene!’ e Donna lo ripete, molto prima di sapere che è italiano.


End file.
